


Work Emails

by CoreyWW



Series: I Want to Understand-verse AU (Chronological Order) [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Co-workers, Conspiracy, Drama, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Other Peridots, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Plans, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Sad, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Thriller, Work, Workplace, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of Yellow Pearl's work, she has to send a lot of messages via commlink. It's a necessary part of her job, even if some days are harder than others. It's routine.</p><p>But one day Yellow Pearl got a message from another Pearl that threw her routine out the window ...</p><p>Takes place in the same divergent alternate continuity as "I Want to Understand"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Login Date 5 12 2

===================

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

===================

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

**Subject: Your assignment**

\---

You’ve been assigned as the escort for a Peridot on a mission to Yellow Diamond Planet 247 in the Eastern Quadrant (formerly Blue Diamond Planet 478, known locally as “Earth”). The details are being forwarded to your commander.

This is a direct order from Yellow Diamond.

Please send communication once you receive this message. If you have any questions, please direct them to myself at this commlink. If you wish to contact the Peridot, she can be reached at commlink PERIDOT@Facet2F5L--CUT5XG. Please refrain from sending communication to Yellow Diamond directly as they will simply be forwarded to myself and waste Our Diamond’s valuable time.

I await your expedient reply.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

**Subject: Re: Re: Your assignment**

\---

Al-right, perhaps you did not read my original communication thoroughly.

Or perhaps you are incapable of reading altogether.

If it is the first instance, I must again reiterate DO NOT SEND COMMUNICATION TO YELLOW DIAMOND DIRECTLY. She is much too busy to respond to the inane questions of a mere soldier, particularly a veteran of the campaign that failed to secure Yellow Diamond Planet 247 in the first place.

You should be aware of your place.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

**Subject: Re: Up Yours**

\---

I should remind you the use of such profane slurs is unwise on monitored commlink.

Frankly I don’t have time to explain why all of your opinions are invalid and your beliefs are moronic, so I’ll try my best to summarize.

The fact I have never been in combat myself is irrelevant. I don’t need to understand the “pressures” of a “trained” soldier to objectively understand what a military failure is. And I hope you’re not implying any decisions from the Diamond Authority are anything less than well-reasoned and absolute. Whether you think the planet could have been retaken in another manner means literally nothing to anyone, especially not My Diamond.

You were not created to have opinions. You were created to protect Diamond Authority assets. I can only hope you can muster up enough competence to fulfill your purpose properly in this latest assignment.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

**Subject: Like talking to a wall**

\---

I understand you’ve once again bothered Yellow Diamond with your communications. As I’ve already stated, you’re wasting your time.

In any event, I have some new information: your ship will also be transporting cargo that will assist the Peridot in her mission. The cargo is (1) Lapis Lazuli currently designated as a prisoner of Blue Diamond. I’ve forwarded the details to your commander.

This will primarily be of concern to the Peridot rather than you; I’m simply informing you this will occur so you don’t find out later and bother My Diamond with more unnecessary messages.

Please try to remember this information. I’m aware coherent thought might be a little too much to ask of you, but just ... try.

Think you can do that?

Okay, good.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

**Subject: Addendum**

\---

I will be at the dock to brief certain information to the Peridot personally before your ship is scheduled to take off. This may cause a slight delay in your departure.

Feel free to do something mindless until that time. I’m certain that won’t be hard for you to do.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

**Subject: I HATE YOU**

\---

How DARE you?

How DARE you embarrass me in such a manner? How dare you even touch me?! You ...

I can’t even get the words out.

Yellow Diamond WILL be hearing about this. Bodily harm on a servant of the Diamond Authority is nothing to be taken lightly. No matter what you say, she CARES if something happens to me.

But you! If you died today, no one would care! No one would even notice!

Don’t _ever_ act like you’re better than me!

I assure you, a report WILL be filed and you will be in serious trouble for this. Enjoy your last assignment because it’s going to be your last.

_I’m not afraid of you._

* * *

=======================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

=======================

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Incident Report concerning JASPER@Facet2F1L--Cut4XR**

\---

I don’t care.

I have real work to do. Stop wasting my time.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Don’t you care what happens to me?**

\---

No.

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_Your communication to YELLOW DIAMOND with the subject line “Please help me ... I’m scared” could not be sent as the recipient has blocked you._


	2. Login Date 5 14 2

===================

**Received Communications**

===================

* * *

 

**FROM: DAILY REASSURANCE@AUTOGEN**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your Daily Pick-Me-Up**

\---

Remember: You are important and other Gems like you for who you are. Take a moment to remember that every day is a gift. Your work is important to Homeworld. Thank you for everything you do.

_You have received this daily autogenerated message because you are subscribed to the DAILYREASSURANCE autogen commlink. If you wish to unsubscribe, please click here._

_Do not reply._

* * *

**FROM: DAILYREASSURANCE@AUTOGEN**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: I just need someone to talk to ...**

\---

_This is an autogen commlink. No incoming communication can be received._

_Do not reply._

* * *

**FROM: DAILYREASSURANCE@AUTOGEN**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: I don’t know what to do anymore ...**

\---

_This is an autogen commlink. No incoming communication can be received._

_Do not reply._

* * *

**FROM: DAILYREASSURANCE@AUTOGEN**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Subscription Status**

\---

_You have unsubscribed from the DAILYREASSURANCE autogen commlink. If you have received this message in error and wish to resubscribe, please click here._


	3. Login Date 5 15 2

===========

**SAVED DRAFTS**

===========

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO:**

 

**Subject: I don’t know why I’m writing this**

\---

I don’t know why I’m writing this. No one’s ever gonna see it. I don’t even know if I care or not. I just want to pretend someone will care enough to read this.

I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this. I try to do my work and try to pretend everything’s fine, but every day I’m just ... afraid.

I feel like sooner or later, it’s going to be obvious to everyone there’s something _wrong_ with me.

I’m sure My Diamond knows. I freaked out enough over the incident with the Jasper. It’ll only be a matter of time before I’m enough of a nuisance that she looks into my commlink history.

I’m sure she’ll see this too. It’s dumb for me to even write this, but here I am!

Oh stars ...

I shouldn’t be feeling this way. It can’t be normal. It can’t be normal to just be ... afraid of everyone all the time. Afraid everyone is just waiting for a reason to report you, afraid of doing the wrong thing, afraid of every tiny slip up is going to be your last ...

I just try to follow the rules and be tough like My Diamond wants. She makes it seems so easy. She _tells_ me it’s easy. And ...

Is it supposed to be easy? Can everyone else do their job easily and I’m just-- am I the only Gem in the world who feels overwhelmed by everything all the time? I don’t know!

I don’t talk to anyone else. I just feel trapped with myself and I don’t like that because I don’t like myself.

I’ve stopped looking at reflective surfaces because seeing myself actually makes me feel uneasy. I look _disgusting_. How can anyone stand to look at me?

How can My Diamond look at me?

She’ll get tired of me soon, I know it. I already annoy her. I can tell.

I’ll be broken soon. Or harvested. I’m not sure which is worse.

I’m afraid of that. All the time. I can’t relax. I just wish there was someone who understood. I can’t--

I can’t--

Why am I writing this

* * *

====================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

====================

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your draft has been deleted**

\---

_Your drafted communication with the subject line “I don’t know why I’m writing this” has been deleted._


	4. Login Date 5 16 2

=============================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

=============================

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: FW: Good work**

\---

hi. so um, you probably don’t know me. i’m blue diamond’s new pearl. nice to meet you!

but uh yeah, anyway. so i got this message the other day from yellow diamond and i’m pretty sure it wasnt for me cause i never met her or anything. figured it was for you so i’m forwarding it.

so ... yeah

bye!

\---

_> >Forwarded message<<_

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: FW: Good work**

**-**

Thank you for briefing PERIDOT@Facet2F5L--CUT5XG on her assignment so efficiently. I apologize for my previous curtness. I’ll be sure to review the incident report you submitted once time allows.

Good work, Pearl.

_> >End forwarded message<<_

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: She said that?!?!**

\---

What?!

But ... that doesn’t even sound like My Diamond! She’s never thanked me before!

This can’t be real. This isn’t a joke, is it? I mean, this doesn’t sound real at all.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: She said that?!?!**

\---

oh really? huh ... well, i never met her so i dunno what she sounds like but it looked pretty real to me.

maybe she had a change of heart or something?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: She said that?!?!**

\---

What’s a heart?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: She said that?!?!**

\---

hm? oh ... you know, i dunno. i must have just heard my diamond say that phrase once or something.

sorry, i know i can sound pretty weird. like i said, i’m new.

sorry. i just wanted to forward that to you. i can leave you alone now if you want

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Wait!**

\---

Wait.

You don’t _necessarily_ have to leave me alone.

I mean, I am _quite_ busy with work but I suppose if you had any questions about your duties as a Pearl, I could _potentially_ spare a few moments.

It’d be much more efficient to ask me questions of that nature rather than Your Diamond anyway. I’m sure she’d have more pressing issues that require her attention.

Of course, I’m only proposing this as a favor to you. You don’t have to ask me anything if you don’t want to ... but if you did, I’m sure I could make time to answer.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Wait!**

\---

i think i’d like that.

you’re so nice. thank you so much <3

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Wait!**

\---

... what does that symbol at the end signify?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Wait!**

\---

huh? oh, nothing, i mistyped.

looks cute though, doesn’t it?

<3 <3 <3

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ... kay**

\---

Your Diamond must have unusual tastes ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Thank you**

\---

Thank you so much for that message you sent, My Diamond. I just read it. You are too kind. I am undeserving of such praise. It means so much that you feel the work I do is important.

Thank you, My Diamond.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Thank you**

\---

... what are you talking about?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Thank you**

\---

The nice message you sent me? You accidentally sent it to Blue Diamond’s Pearl. She forwarded it to me just a few moments up.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Not funny**

\---

If this is an attempt at humor, it’s not amusing. I don’t have time to mess around.

Blue Diamond doesn’t even have a Pearl anymore.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Sorry**

\---

... oh.

Yes, of course.

I apologize for my joke. You’re right, it wasn’t very funny. That was foolish.

I apologize for disturbing you, My Diamond. It won’t happen again.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: cute**

\---

check this out, i can make more cute symbols.

^_^

it looks like a face. isn’t that neat? look, i can make her look excited too

\ ^_^ /

cute, huh?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: cute**

\---

... yes.

Cute.

Right ...


	5. Login Date 5 17 2 <First Login>

===================================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

====================================

* * *

 

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

\---

Okay, so we checked out that commlink you thought was compromised? PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND, that one?

Yeah, that commlink doesn’t exist. It’s not in the database.

Maybe you mistyped it when you opened the ticket? If you did, let me know cause if any actual account is hacked, that’s kind of a problem ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: hi**

\---

hi, what’s up?

um, i had a question i wanted to ask, if that was okay ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

\---

Okay, you must be wrong! That commlink obviously exists because I just got another message from it! Like, literally a second ago!

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

\---

... okay, that’s pretty weird.

Can you forward the message to me?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

\---

Yes, of course. Give me just a moment.

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG_ _with the subject line “FWD: hi” could not be sent._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG_ _with the subject line “FWD: hi” could not be sent._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG_ _with the subject line “FWD: FW: Good work” could not be sent._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG_ _with the subject line “FWD: Re: She said that?!?!” could not be sent._

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

\---

... okay, this is getting worrying ...

I _can’t_ forward the message.

I’ve even tried forwarding other messages sent from that commlink and it gives me an unknown error every time.

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: ... huh**

\---

That’s ... spooky.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: Re: ... huh?**

\---

**GEE, YOU THINK!?!**

Can you fix it?

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: ... huh?**

\---

Can I fix the error you get trying to forward me ghost messages from your ghost account?

No. I think that might be outside my expertise.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: SCREW YOU**

\---

DON’T GET SMART WITH ME!

Maybe you didn’t read my username correctly, because if you did, you’d see after the @ it says **YELLOW DIAMOND**! Which loosely translated means YOU DO WHAT I SAY!

The commlink system is obviously compromised, that ACCOUNT is clearly compromised, so do your job and FIX WHAT’S WRONG WITH IT!

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: SCREW YOU**

\---

Alright, alright, calm down, I was just joking ...

Maybe you got some malware or something and it’s sending you autogen messages.

I have a few other tickets to take care of first, but just leave your system on and I’ll be up in about an hour to take a look at it.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: Re: SCREW YOU**

\---

Fine. Thank you.

... so what should I do until then?

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: SCREW YOU**

\---

Well, you’re a Pearl so ...

Clean something?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: SCREW YOU**

\---

SAY ANOTHER WORD LIKE THAT AND I’LL REPORT YOU!

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: SCREW YOU**

\---

I’m kidding! Jeez, learn to take a joke why don’t you ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: ...**

\---

Whatever.

I’ll see if My Diamond will let me take a walk or something ...

Just fix whatever the problem is as soon as possible.

* * *

=============

**< LOGGING OUT>**

=============


	6. Login Date 5 17 2 <Second Login>

========================================================

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW.**

**USERNAME: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**PASSWORD: **********************

**THANK YOU.**

**< LOGGING IN ...>**

========================================================

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

========================================================

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

 

**Subject: oops nevermind**

\---

hi, it’s just me again.

nevermind about coming down here. turns out my diamond was just playing an elaborate prank on me the whole time. remoted into my terminal and everything. how crazy is that? v_v

sorry for how I was acting a minute ago. i was under a lot of stress. thanks for being so nice. <3 <3 <3

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: oops nevermind**

\---

What, really?

Huh ... didn’t take Yellow Diamond for the joking type. Weird ...

You sure you don’t want me to check it out anyway? I mean, you seemed pretty freaked out about it a couple minutes ago?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

\---

positive. don’t worry about it. i’m sure you have much more important things to do. ;)

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

\---

Hm ... well, one less thing for me to do today, at least. I’ll close the ticket.

One more thing: did your shift key just break all of a sudden or--?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

\--

Haha, you are too funny! :D

No, sorry. I was just in a rush. it’s just easier to talk like this, you know? sorry about that.

* * *

**FROM: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

\---

... riiiiight.

Well, whatever. Just let me know if you notice anything else weird.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

\---

kay. have a nice day <3

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your selected thread has been deleted.**

\---

_The thread “oops nevermind” consisting of 7 communications has been deleted._

* * *

=======================================

**< HIDE SELECTED COMMLINK SYSTEM MESSAGE: COMPLETE>**

**< LOGGING OUT>**

=======================================


	7. Login Date 5 17 2 <Third Login>

=============================================

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW**

**USERNAME: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**PASSWORD: **********************

**THANK YOU.**

**< LOGGING IN ...>**

==============================================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

**===============================================**

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: hi again**

\---

hi there!

sorry to bug you, but if you have a chance, i had a question i really wanted to ask

it’s kind of important.

hope you’re having a good day <3

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG**

**Subject: WHERE ARE YOU**

\---

Hey, what’s going on? I thought you were going to come look at my system. I’m assuming you didn’t while I was gone because I JUST got another message.

Come down here before I have to go to Facet 6 and DRAG you over here! I have important work to do that and this is causing me far too much stress!

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_Your communication to PERIDOT@Facet1F6L--CUT3XG_ _with the subject line “WHERE ARE YOU” could not be sent._

_ERROR CODE: hi can we talk about this? i’m starting to feel really mean stopping messages like this :(_

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**Subject: Re: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

... WHAT?!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: hey**

\---

yeah, that’s, uh, part of what i was gonna ask you ...

i’m not like ... being super creepy or anything, am i?

cause i’m really not trying to be. i could tell you seemed a little stressed. i’m sorry ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: WHO ARE YOU**

\---

You’re SORRY?!

You’ve been hacking accounts that shouldn’t exist and blocking any attempt I’ve made to show it DOES exist ... and you’re SORRY?!

_I haven’t been able to get any work done all day because of this_! I have enough stress already! I DON’T DESERVE THIS!

Who-- WHO ARE YOU?!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

\---

i’m _really_ sorry. i didn’t want to cause you more stress. that’s the opposite of what I wanted :(

and i didn’t want to block those messages and uh ... kinda use your account to call off tech support (i ... did that earlier too, sorry about that ...) but ... i was afraid if someone found out about me, i might not be able to do this anymore ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

\---

Do WHAT?! _Torment_ me?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

\---

no ...

_exist_.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

\---

... tell me who you are. Right. NOW!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

\---

i told you, i’m blue diamond’s pearl. i wasn’t lying

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Liar!**

\---

Blue Diamond doesn’t HAVE a new Pearl! I looked into it. She hasn’t had one since the Rebellion!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Liar!**

\---

i ... may have fibbed about the “new” part ...

i was new once. a long time ago ...

... do you know what happened to that pearl?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Liar!**

\---

I dunno, Blue Diamond must have got rid of it or something! The point is you can’t be her!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: not exactly**

\---

not “got rid of” ...

harvested.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: not exactly**

\---

... what?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: not exactly**

\---

i was harvested ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: not exactly  
**

\---

That ...

That’s impossible. If you were harvested, you shouldn’t be able to communicate! You’d just be used as a power source. Your consciousness wouldn’t EXIST anymore! You wouldn’t even be aware of anything that’s happening!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: not exactly**

\---

i’m ... _very_ aware of what’s happening ...

i-- i’m really sorry, i don’t think i can talk anymore right now. i don’t like to think about these things very much.

i’m really sorry about everything. i just ...

i saw what you wrote the other day about how lonely you felt ... and i just wanted to do something to help. i wanted you to feel better, just a little bit. i never meant for you to find any of this out.

i’m sorry. i need to be alone for a bit

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: wait, what?**

\---

You ... you saw that?

Hey, wait! You don’t have to go! Please wait a second!

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_Your communication with the subject line “wait, what?” could not be sent because the commlink PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND does not exist._


	8. Login Date 5 19 2

===================================

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

====================================

* * *

 

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Hello?**

\---

Are you there?

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_Your communication with the subject line “Hello?” could not be sent because the commlink PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND does not exist._

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: HELLO?**

\---

Are you alright?

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

_Your communication with the subject line “HELLO?” could not be sent because the commlink PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND does not exist._

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: hey**

\---

hi ...

i saw you sent a message a moment ago.

i’m here now.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: hey**

\---

Great, _finally_!

Are you, um ... are you alright?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: hey**

\---

i feel better than i did ...

i’m sorry if i made you worry.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: hey**

\---

What? Oh ...

Don’t even worry about it. It’s not like I was _that_ worried ...

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Your selected folder has been deleted**

\---

_Your folder named “Sent Blue Pearl Messages” consisting of 94 communications has been deleted._

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: ... um**

\---

you _do_ know i can see you just did that, right?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: ... um**

\---

... oh.

Well, don’t read much into that. I mean most of those messages were sent by accident anyway ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: ... um**

\---

you sent 94 messages by accident?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: ... um**

\---

Yes.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: ... um**

\---

hehe ... you’re really funny.

if i still had a mouth i’d be smiling right now :)

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: wait**

\---

that’s ... not too creepy a thing to say, is it? o_o

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: wait**

\---

... no, it’s-- it’s fine ...

So that draft I wrote ... I suppose you saw that because you got into my commlink account somehow?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: wait**

\---

... yes.

i didn’t mean to!

well ... not really. i just ... i can see _everything_ sent in this system and well ... some things you wrote caught my attention ...

i’m sorry.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: wait**

\---

And that Yellow Diamond message you “forwarded” me ... I suppose you made that all up?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: wait**

\---

... yes. i did do that.

i’m sorry for that too ... i just wanted some way to make you feel better and i- it’s been so long since i’ve spoken at all that i panicked. i--

i suppose it was rather dumb of me. i didn’t mean for any of this to happen ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: ...**

\---

Hm.

You know, that’s really rotten thing to do. Invading someone’s privacy and then lying to them ... and practically scaring them out of their mind by trying to hide it.

It’s quite inappropriate.

... but I suppose it was also inappropriate to say you could speak to me and ignoring you immediately after. Regardless of the circumstances.

So I suppose we’re even.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: ...**

\---

i ... sort of think what i did was worse, heh

i’m sorry.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Stop apologizing**

\---

Enough of that! I said we’re _even_. No more apologies are necessary or _wanted_!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: ... what I meant to say ...**

\---

... what I meant to say is that I forgive you.

 _That_ was rude of me as well. Sorry.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: :)**

\---

it’s okay. i forgive you too.

you know, you’re really nice.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: :)**

\---

I’m really not.

But anyway ... could I perhaps ask you a question?

Let’s say for the sake of argument I believe what you’ve said so far. You certainly know a bit about me. Is it fair if I ask a little about you and your um ...

Situation?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: but!**

\---

But only if that’s alright with you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: but!**

\---

i suppose that’s fair ...

i have to warn you, just thinking too much of my “situation” made me...emotional last time ...

but i’ll try my best anyway. what was your question?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: but!**

\---

Why were you harvested?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: but!**

\---

heh ...

you know, it’s actually kind of funny ...

back during the rebellion i had a lot of

opinions.

and just having some of the thoughts i had would have been _more_ than enough of a reason to be harvested.

but the really funny thing is my diamond didn’t have any idea about that. i had only ever told one other gem about my opinions.

i was harvested for an entirely different reason.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: ... well?**

\---

So ... what _was_ the reason?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: ... well?**

\---

... are you sure you want to know?

i don’t think you’ll like the reason

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: ... well?**

\---

Yes, I really want to know. Tell me.

... please.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: ... ok**

\---

:(

okay ...

well the reason my diamond had me harvested was actually rather simple ...

i was an older pearl and she wanted a new one.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: ... ok**

\---

... what

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: ... ok**

\---

i think she wanted one in a different color as well. like a slightly deeper shade of blue. she was always rather concerned about aesthetics.

and just breaking a pearl would be wasteful. my diamond didn’t want to feel like she was being wasteful. better there’s still _some_ purpose i can serve.

that’s what she told me anyway.

that’s something that stuck out to me. she explained it all like it wasn’t a big deal.

it’s kind of funny ...

...

no, i guess it isn’t.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: see?**

\---

i told you you wouldn’t like the reason.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: see?**

\---

That’s ... that’s horrible!

I can’t believe that! That’s no reason at all! That’s just ... _monstrous_!

I’m so sorry that happened to you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: see?**

\---

:)

it’s okay. thank you. it makes me feel good you care that much about it.

i told you you were nice.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: see?**

\---

I’m not.

I just ... I can’t believe it. You can be harvested for a reason like _that_?

That’s just ...

I don’t even know what to say.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: :(**

\---

... are you okay? i didn’t mean to make you upset.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: :(**

\---

No. Please. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.

... I think I just need to collect myself for a bit. We’ll talk later.

Please don’t go away like last time.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: :(**

\---

i’m not going anywhere. take all the time you need.

i’m sorry, pearl. i’d give you a hug right now if i still could.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: :(**

\---

Please don’t say things like that, Pearl.

You’re going to make me cry even more. 


	9. Login Date 5 20 2

=============================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

==============================

* * *

**FROM:YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Unacceptable**

\---

I’ve noticed your work output has been slacking. You’ve let important communications go unanswered. That is unacceptable.

I offer you an extraordinarily generous amount of freedom by allowing you to do this work for me. Do not disappoint me further.

Get your act together. Is that understood?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Unacceptable**

\---

Yes.

Yes, I’m sorry. Forgive me.

I’ll do better.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Unacceptable**

\---

_Excuse me_?

Did you forget yourself? When you’re speaking to me, you will address me as “My Diamond.” I shouldn’t have to remind you of such simple things.

You should know by now what displeases me.

Let’s try that again. Get. Your. Act. Together.

Is that understood?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Unacceptable**

\---

Yes. Of course. Sorry ... My Diamond ...

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Better**

\---

I still don’t care for that short tone, but at least you have the mental capacity to follow orders. Good.

Do try to be more careful. I’ve never been one to suffer worthlessness for very long.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: You know what?**

\---

You know what?

If you’re going to harvest me, just go ahead and do it.

I’m sick of this! I just ... any slip up and that’s dangled over my head! That’s my life, just constantly feeling like there’s no room for error and it’s-- it’s not worth it.

It’s not worth it. Because apparently it doesn’t _matter_ what I do.

If you can get harvested just because one of you _monsters_ want a newer Pearl, then literally _NOTHING_ I do actually matters.

It doesn’t matter because you’ll just kill me whenever you feel like, so what’s the point? How many Pearls did you even have before me, anyway? How many did you kill over something as petty as their color or age?!

Why put myself through this? Just ... forget this, I don’t care anymore.

I actually don’t care anymore.

The only friend I’ve ever had is a Pearl you all harvested already so what’s the point of even having a physical form anymore just ...

Just do it! I don’t care!

I _want_ you to!

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

**\---**

_Your communication to YELLOW DIAMOND with the subject line “You know what?” could not be sent._

_ERROR CODE: have you completely lost your mind?! what are you doing?! did you realize you sent that?!?! you’re gonna get yourself killed!_

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 

**Subject: Re: Your communication could not be sent**

\---

Stay out of it, Pearl.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: no**

\---

no, i’m not gonna “stay out of it.”

why would you say that? i don’t want you to get hurt! how could you even say it doesn’t matter what happens to you?

it matters to me.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: no**

\---

I know it matters to you, okay?! But it doesn't to anyone else! It doesn’t even matter to me THAT much, okay?!

I just ...

... at least if I got harvested, maybe I’d be closer to you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: no**

\---

don’t EVER say or think that way again!

i don’t want THIS for you. i don’t want this for anyone! other harvested gems aren’t like me! i’m the only one i know of that can do the things i do. everyone else just ends up EMPTY and ...

and even if you did end up like me, i don’t want that either.

i ... i don’t want to talk about what it feels like to be this, it’d just upset you more. just please trust me ...

you deserve better than that.

you’re stronger than that.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: no**

\---

I’m ... I’m not strong at all ... but it’s nice to hear you say that.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: no**

\---

i know it’s hard to go on when your diamond treats you so ... horrible.

trust me.

_i know_.

but I want you to be strong. and if you need anyone to talk to, i’ll always be here for you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ... thank you**

\---

I’ll ... try.

Thank you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ... thank you**

\---

... did you really mean what you said earlier?

you know ... that I’m your friend?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ... thank you**

\---

Of course.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: ... thank you**

\---

... thank you for that. that feels nice to hear too.

it’s been a long time since I had a friend.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: You had friends?**

\---

You had other friends? I didn’t really think other Pearls were even allowed to have them.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: You had friends?**

\---

we weren’t. but i did have _one_ friend.

you remind me a lot of her. i think you would have liked her ...

but i think you should do your work before you get in more trouble. i don’t want anything bad to happen to you. i’ll tell you about it later ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: You had friends?**

\---

Yes ... you’re right. I should focus.

... one thing though. I’m curious, was it another Pearl like me?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: You had friends?**

\---

no ...

she was a lazuli.


	10. Login Date 5 21 2 <First Login>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Past Abuse

=============================

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

==============================

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Question**

**\---**

Alright, I’ve gotten caught up with my work. I think it will be safe for me to talk for a bit ... if you still want to, of course.

I had a question about our last conversation.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Question**

\---

of course i want to! i missed you :)

what was your question?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Question**

\---

Yes I ... I missed you as well.

Ahem. Anyway. You um ... you mentioned last time you had one friend before? A Lapis Lazuli? I wanted to ask about her ... if that was alright.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Question**

**\---**

oh, of course! that’s fine to ask about.

i only knew her very briefly. how we met was kind of an accident ...

we met because of her job during the rebellion. she was just a simple courier hired by blue diamond.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Hm ... interesting**

**\---**

Hm. I didn’t know they used Lazulis for something as simple as _deliveries_ so long ago.

Though I suppose it makes sense, considering their flight ability ...

So you met when she delivered something to Your Diamond?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: well ...**

**\---**

well ... not exactly ...

 _i_ was what was being delivered.

blue diamond had sent me away back to homeworld for some time because i ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ?**

**\---**

Well?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: nevermind**

\---

it--

it’s not a very pleasant topic for me.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Hey, it’s okay**

**\---**

I-- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was a sore subject. I won’t make you talk about it if you don’t want to.

It’s fine.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Hey, it’s okay**

**\---**

no, i’m the one who’s sorry. i know i’m being weird about it, especially since i’m the one who brought all this up.

i’m sorry

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Hey, it’s okay**

**\---**

Pearl, I don’t think you’re weird. It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize all the time.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: o-okay**

**\---**

i ... i see

that’s nice to hear. sorry. it’s--

it’s something of a habit i got into ...

a-anyway, back to the story ...

i was being delivered back to blue diamond when she was still on earth. i was supposed to be in a bubble the entire time for lapis to deliver but ... well, things didn’t go as planned.

it’s a rather long story. but we ended up being friends despite the trouble i’m sure i caused her.

s-she seemed quite sad when she finally completed the delivery to blue diamond.

i was too.

i think by the end she had _wanted_ me to try to run away ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: o-okay**

**\---**

If you don’t mind me asking **...**

Why _didn’t_ you?

I mean ... you haven’t talked about Your Diamond much, but it seems pretty obvious you weren’t happy so ... why not, if you had the chance?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: o-okay**

**\---**

... i was afraid.

i-- i didn’t think i could ever get away and even if i did, lapis would be in trouble and it’d just

i’d just hurt everyone else.

and i

i mean, i was so scared. if i got caught, my diamond would just

i didn’t

i didn’t want to be hurt anymore ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: I’m so sorry**

**\---**

Pearl, I’m so sorry.

Please, calm down. It’s alright.

Everything’s fine.

She can’t hurt you right now.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: HA**

**\---**

haha

oh stars you

you have no idea. i-i don’t mean to sound mean but you really don’t get it

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: HA**

**\---**

Pearl, this isn’t like you. You can tell me what’s wrong. Please, I want to help!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: HA**

**\---**

i know you do. i--i really do. i’m sorry it’s just

she hasn’t ever _stopped_ hurting me.

 _she put me here_!

i’m stuck like _this_ because of her!

i can’t move, i can’t form

i can’t even _think_ half the time

and i’ve been like this for _thousands_ of years!

this is so much worse than reeducation!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ...**

**\---**

... “reeducation”?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ...**

\---

your ...

your diamond doesn’t do that? i--i thought they all did.

my diamond said they did.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ...**

\---

I-- I mean, I don’t really know what everyone else does but I’ve never--

What is that?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: ...**

\---

Pearl, are you alright? You’re usually not quiet this long.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: ...**

\---

... Pearl?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: ...**

\---

Listen, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. I understand. Please just ...

Say something.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: reeducation**

\---

... when i did something that displeased my diamond too badly ... i would get sent for reeducation.

you’d be put in a dark room for days with quartz soldiers who would

“ _correct_ ”

whatever the behavior was ...

that’s ... why I was sent away to homeworld before lapis brought me back to earth

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: oh stars ...**

\---

Pearl ... I’m so sorry. I--I had no idea. That’s ...

I don’t have the words.

Blue Diamond put you through that?!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: oh stars ...**

\---

it’s

_one_

of the things.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: oh stars ...**

**\---**

Pearl. I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine what you must have gone through.

I’m sorry if I even made you THINK about something so bad.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: oh stars ...**

**\---**

please. it wasn’t your fault. don’t say you’re sorry.

i _wanted_ to tell you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ?**

**\---**

But ... why?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ?**

**\---**

you’re the only one aside from lapis who ever cared about anything that happened to me.

 _i trust you_.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ?**

**\---**

I ... I trust you too, Pearl.

I--I’m very sorry, but could you excuse me just a moment? I promise, I’ll be right back.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: of course**

**\---**

of course, pearl.

and ... thank you. for everything.

* * *

=============

**< LOGGING OUT>**

=============


	11. Interlude: Renegade

Yellow Pearl stood up from her workstation.

Not bothering to adjust the bitter tone of her voice, she blurted out, “I’d like to go for a walk.”

She didn’t turn around but she could hear Her Diamond stir on her massive hovering chair.

Even after all this time, whenever Yellow Diamond spoke, Yellow Pearl shuddered. Her disdain was clear.

“Is that so?” Yellow Diamond said.

Yellow Pearl turned towards Yellow Diamond. Behind Her Diamond, she could see the windows overlooking the dark outreaches of space outside the satellite. Asteroids and debris from Homeworld’s crumbling surface floated into view outside their office.

The dozens of floating screens Yellow Diamond kept up constantly were pushed to the side. For once, her attention was fully on Yellow Pearl.

A cold look was in Yellow Diamond’s eyes. She said nothing.

Yellow Pearl risked speaking first.

“I’ve finished all my work for the moment,” said Yellow Pearl. A moment later, she hastily added, “My Diamond.”

Yellow Diamond disapproving stare lingered on Yellow Pearl.

“You’ve been asking for that a lot lately,” Yellow Diamond said. There was hardly any emotion at all, aside from a hint of annoyance. “Any particular reason?”

_Oh, I’m so sorry I actually need a moment alone once every few_ days, _My Diamond,_ thought Yellow Pearl.

She thought things like this more and more lately. But she never said them.

Instead, she forced a smile and said, “I find it helps my productivity, My Diamond.”

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes.

“If that’s true, I fail to see why I had to correct your incompetence the other day,” she said.

Yellow Pearl’s smile faded, remembering how displeased Yellow Diamond had been before. Yellow Pearl had been so close to screaming at Yellow Diamond, only saved by Blue Pearl blocking the Commlink message at the last moment.

_She ... she saved me_ , Yellow Pearl thought. _She really saved me_.

No, she told herself. She had to hold it in. She couldn’t let her emotions show on her face, not in front of Her Diamond.

If Yellow Diamond did notice any emotion in Yellow Pearl, she obviously didn’t care. Yellow Diamond pulled one of the floating screens towards her, no longer looking at Yellow Pearl.

“If you’ve finished your work, I don’t care what you do,” Yellow Diamond said. “Just don’t take too long.”

Yellow Pearl gave Yellow Diamond a short bow.

“Thank you, My Diamond,” Yellow Pearl said.

Yellow Diamond’s eyes darted back to Yellow Pearl. Her voice took a harsher edge.

“I hope you appreciate my leniency,” Yellow Diamond said.

“O-of course, My Diamond,” Yellow Pearl forced herself to say. “I’m unworthy.”

“You’re not wrong,” Yellow Diamond said offhandedly.

Yellow Pearl ignored the anger that flared up at that comment. She simply bowed again and turned away.

As she started to walk away from Yellow Diamond, she felt a pang in her Gem at her words about her leniency.

All this time, all these centuries that she had served under Yellow Diamond, she had been made to feel like a lesser lifeform, an annoyance, a tool no more important than the workstation she worked on.

She was treated coldly, verbally abused whenever Her Diamond felt especially frustrated, ignored whenever she had any emotional needs at all ...

But after hearing what Blue Pearl had gone through, Yellow Pearl realized a horrible truth.

Yellow Pearl had it _easy_.

* * *

Yellow Pearl punched the wall of the utility room, her eyes stinging as she held back tears.

She would have swore if she wasn’t afraid she’d be overheard in her hiding spot. The room was practically abandoned, containing nothing but shelves of outdated cleaning supplies, baskets of half-rotted rags, and an antique washing appliance. Hundreds of cycles ago, she had to come to this room often when Pearls were responsible for cleaning the satellite, before such jobs were automated by robonoids.

Now the only purpose it served was a place for Yellow Pearl to cry when she couldn’t take it anymore.

But this time was different. Normally she would come to cry over herself, wallowing in self-pity ...

This is the first time she had reason to be upset over someone else. And she wasn’t simply sad.

She was _furious_.

She gritted her teeth as she pulled her fist from the wall. Her knuckles hurt, but she didn’t care. She had never felt such rage in her entire life. Even the incident with the Jasper hadn’t made her as angry as this did.

Yellow Pearl didn’t even care what happened to her anymore, but Blue Pearl ...

It ... it wasn’t _fair_!

_What did she ever do to do deserve being put through that?!_ Yellow Pearl thought. _Nothing!_

How long had she been hurt like that by Blue Diamond?

How many times?!

HOW MANY _HUNDREDS_ OF TIMES _?!_

Yellow Pearl kicked the washing appliance, creating a sizable dent. When she saw she was strong enough to damage the ancient hunk of metal, she kicked it again.

And again.

And _again_.

But it provided no relief. She looked down at herself, disgusted.

_And here I am ... throwing a tantrum as if that will solve ANYTHING,_ Yellow Pearl thought.

If she could just _look_ Blue Diamond in the face, she would ...

Yellow Pearl frowned. Who was she kidding? She would do nothing. Because she was just a Pearl and a Diamond could shatter her in an instant. Even _thinking_ of striking a Diamond would be her last mistake.

She wished that wasn’t the case. Yellow Pearl had never had a desire to _physically_ harm someone before. Emotionally ... perhaps (she had to admit there was some satisfaction in knowing her words had power in the course of her work), but never physically.

She never understood wanting to _kill_ someone before. The only time it even crossed her mind was when she’d hear someone mention that foolish legend of the Terrifying Renegade Pearl, a Pearl who wielded swords during the Rebellion. It was complete nonsense, of course; official records had long since debunked her existence as an invention of Rebellion propaganda. But despite that, every now and again, some Gem would make mention of that old rumor. Some idiots still even _believed_ it.

And as a Pearl herself, Yellow Pearl could never imagine _wanting_ to cut someone down.

But now she could.

She could _all too well_.

Not that she could ever do that. She couldn’t be a nonexistent Renegade Pearl with the power to cut down a Diamond. She couldn’t be that for Blue Pearl, no matter how much she wanted to be ...

But she decided that there was _something_ she could do for Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl clenched her fist.

She may not know how to use a sword, she might not know how to fight, she might not have any physical strength at all ...

But she had a mind.

It was time to actually _use_ it.

* * *

When Yellow Pearl reentered the office, Yellow Diamond didn’t even look up from her screens.

“Finally,” Yellow Diamond said, exasperated. “I hope this _distraction_ improves your productivity as much as you claim.”

Yellow Pearl turned around.

And for the first time in a long time, she gave a genuine smile.

“It will, My Diamond,” Yellow Pearl said.

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow. Her gaze lingered on Yellow Pearl for another moment, before she shook her head and returned to her work.

Internally, Yellow Pearl was _laughing_.

Without another word, she logged back into her workstation ...


	12. Login Date 5 21 2 <Second Login>

**===========================================**

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW.**

**USERNAME: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**PASSWORD: **********************

**THANK YOU.**

**< LOGGING IN ...>**

============================================

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

============================================

* * *

 

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: I’m back.**

\---

I’m back, Pearl.

I’m sorry about that.

I had some thinking to do.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: I’m back**

\---

oh stars, i upset you with all that, didn’t i?

i’m so sorry if I did. i should have known better, i didn’t--

i should have realized it would have been uncomfortable

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ...**

\---

... Pearl.

I want you to listen to me very carefully.

You have nothing to apologize for. You did not make me uncomfortable. And you never

EVER

have to apologize for something that was _done_ to you.

It wasn’t your fault and I _never_ want you to forget that, alright?!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: sorry**

\---

I ... I’m sorry if that came off as harsh.

I got a little emotional there.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: no**

\---

no, not at all. it’s ... it’s nice to hear someone say that.

... thank you, pearl.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: question**

\---

You don’t have to thank me, Pearl. You’ve done more for me than anyone. You ... deserve ... to have the favor returned ...

Speaking of which, I had a question, Pearl. It’s very important.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: question**

\---

of course. what is it?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: question**

\---

Where are you right now?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: question**

\---

i’m right here, pearl. i didn’t go anywhere. what’s your question?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: That WAS the question**

\---

No, no, I don’t think you understand.

Where _physically_ are you right now?

Where _on Homeworld_ is your Gem?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: That WAS the question**

\---

what? why are you ...

i--i really don’t know. i can’t form, i can’t actually see where I am if i don’t have eyes so ...

i’m not actually sure.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: That WAS the question**

\---

But you can see _everything_ in the Commlink system, right? So you must be attached to one of the Commlink servers _somewhere_. It’s just a matter of figuring out which one ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: wait!**

\---

well, yes, but slow down a minute

why are you asking this? pearl ...

pearl, y-you can’t be thinking what it _sounds_ like.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: wait!**

\---

... I’m not going to let you stay stuck there anymore.

I’m not going to let you be hurt _ever_ again.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: please just stop**

\---

pearl, please, stop. it’s not worth it. that’s insane!

you’re gonna end up getting shattered or worse if you try doing something like that! it’s not worth it.

_i’m not worth it!_

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: YES YOU ARE**

\---

_Don’t ever talk about yourself like that!_ You are worth it! You know what isn’t “worth it,” though?! Going through the rest of my life pretending everything’s fine, knowing you’re hurting like this!

You said other harvested Gems aren’t like you ... but what if it doesn’t stay that way? What if you _do_ get to the point where you aren’t _you_ anymore?!

I’m not going to just ... _let_ that happen! You’re ...

You’re the only friend I’ve ever had ...

I want to help. But I can’t do it alone. We need to do this together.

Please help me do this for you.

_Please_.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ...**

\---

... what could we even do though?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: I have a plan**

\---

Don’t worry, I have some ideas.

You can see everything in the Commlink system, right? You obviously don’t have any trouble getting into other Gems' accounts.

Could you search other Gems messages and see if any of them has any data that could help us figure out where your Gem is? Like some kind of, I dunno, schematics or maintenance documents, anything that might show what harvested Gems are powering what?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: I have a plan**

\---

i-- i could try.

then what?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: I have a plan**

\---

I’m ... not quite sure just yet. But once we know where your Gem is specifically, we can figure something out. It seems like there’s nothing in the Commlink system you can’t do, and I can do anything you can’t do in the outside world. Together, we’ll find a way.

Pearl ... we can do this. _I know we can._

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: i don’t know what to say**

\---

i ... i never thought anyone would ever

maybe you’re right. maybe we can do this.

o-okay. i’ll try to see what i can find!

thank you, pearl.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: one last thing**

\---

There’s just one last thing ...

Today has been a bit of a ... trying day.

I hate to admit it but, after all this ... I could stand to see some of those dumb symbols you like to do again.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: one last thing**

\---

^_^

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

how’s that? :D

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: one last thing**

\---

Heh ... yes, I think that’s sufficient.

I appreciate it.

Hurry back, okay?

<3

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: gasp!**

\---

you did one!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: gasp!**

\---

I blame you entirely for turning me soft because I actually enjoyed that a little ... 


	13. Login Date 5 22 2 <First Login>

===============================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

**==============================**

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: I’ll be out for a while**

**\--**

There’s an urgent matter I must attend to. I will be off-site for a bit.

Make sure to keep up to date on all important communications while I’m gone.

I trust I don’t have to emphasize how ill-advised it is to disappoint me. So don’t.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: How’s the search going?**

\--

Hi Pearl.

My Diamond is out for a bit so I have some time to discuss things.

Has the search turned up anything?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: How’s the search going?**

**\--**

:(

i’m afraid not. i’ve been trying to dig up a schematic somewhere, but i haven’t been able to find anything. i’m sure there probably is one somewhere in the system but it’s a bit difficult to find. new messages i can see right away as they’re sent, but old messages are more time consuming to search through just because there’s so many.

it would be better if i had a lead of some kind, some idea of who’s messages to search through ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: How’s the search going?**

**\--**

I ... don’t really want to bring her up or anything but ...

Have you tried searching through Blue Diamond’s messages?

I’m really sorry for even bringing her up! I hope that doesn’t upset you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: no no, it’s fine**

**\--**

no, it’s okay.

and i’d thought of that already, but i’m afraid blue diamond actually doesn’t _have_ any messages in the system for me to check. it looks like she never made an account.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: no no, it’s fine**

**\--**

What?! Are you serious?

That can’t be right. How can she even do anything without a Commlink account?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: no no, it’s fine**

**\--**

honestly it’s not that surprising.

she always was very distrustful of technology, even during the rebellion. she always found ways to work around having to use stuff like that herself.

it’s ... it’s honestly just as well.

i don’t want to read anything she would have written.

i don’t even want to remember that voice of hers ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: I’m sorry**

**\--**

I’m so sorry, Pearl.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: I’m sorry**

**\--**

no please. it’s fine.

just wish there was someone else i could think of searching ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ...**

**\--**

... hm.

 _Hm_!

:)

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ...**

**\--**

?

did you think of something?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ...**

**\--**

_Perhaps_ **.**

:) :) :)

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: ...**

**\--**

now you’re just teasing me.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: ...**

**\--**

You know you love it.

Okay, I’ll stop.

Blue Diamond may be paranoid about technology, but you know who isn’t?

 _My_ Diamond.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: :D**

**\--**

haha, i see what you’re getting at. ^-^

shouldn’t be hard.

give me a second ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ... huh**

**\--**

okay so ...

encryption sorta doesn’t matter to me in this system so i can see what gems enter as their passwords no problem. and ... your diamond’s password is a little ...

odd.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ... huh**

**\--**

Odd how?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ... huh**

**\--**

well, for the most part, it’s a good password. really long, random characters, upper and lower case, she clearly knows how a good password is supposed to be ...

but then there’s an actual word at the end of it. for some reason at the very end of this long string it has the word “PINK”

just ... thought that was kinda strange for someone like her.

so yeah, i’m in, just let me give some of this a quick read ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: pink?**

**\--**

“PINK,” really?

... huh.

That _is_ weird.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ... oh.**

**\--**

oh ...

oh my.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ... oh.**

\--

What? Did you find something?

Did you find the schematics?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ... oh.**

**\--**

no, it’s nothing like that

it’s just ...

the password makes a little more sense now.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ?**

**\--**

What are you talking about?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ?**

**\--**

it’s ...

can i take over your terminal for a second? it might be easier if you just read this ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ?**

**\--**

o-kay, I guess?

Show me.

* * *

=============

**< LOGGING OUT>**

=============


	14. Login Date 5 22 2 <Second Login>

========================================================

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW.**

**USERNAME:YELLOW DIAMOND**

**PASSWORD: ***************************************

**WELCOME, MY DIAMOND. WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCESS ADMIN CONSOLE? Y/N**

**N**

**< LOGGING IN ...>**

========================================================

**SAVED MESSAGES**

========================================================

* * *

**FROM: PINK DIAMOND**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: You’re a genius.**

\--

Yellow, you’re a genius. I really mean that.

I’m already thinking of _exactly_ how I want to thank you when I finally get back. (You can’t see it, but I’m grinning right now).

This plan is _INCREDIBLE_. I never would have thought of that!

Next time Rose Quartz attacks, she won’t know what hit her!

I already informed Pearl of the plan. She wasn’t ... receptive to it at first, but when I offered her freedom if she manages to pull it off, she changed her tune.

Don’t worry, I wasn’t serious about that. I’d never just throw away a gift “My Diamond” made just for me :)

I think this should work out great. Pearl seems like a natural with that sword ... not that she really needs to be for a sneak attack.

My spies mentioned whispers that Rose Quartz is planning something big very soon. Honestly? I hope she is. I can’t wait for her to try to hurt me and see the look on her stupid face when _a Pearl_ of all things is what assassinates her.

I’m excited. This can’t be over fast enough. I don’t even care much about the colony anymore. After all this, all I want to do is come home and see you. I could use a vacation. Let me know what you’d like to do when I come home.

Aside from, you know, the obvious. Don’t worry, we’ll do enough of that, haha.

Thanks for the help, Yellow. I appreciate everything. I’ll let you know how everything goes.

Love,

Pink

* * *

=============================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

=============================

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your saved message has been deleted**

**\--**

_Your saved message with the subject line “You’re a genius.” has been deleted._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: You have recovered a deleted message.**

**\--**

_Your deleted message with the subject line “You’re a genius.” has been recovered._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your saved message has been deleted**

**\--**

_Your saved message with the subject line “You’re a genius.” has been deleted._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: You have recovered a deleted message.**

**\--**

_Your deleted message with the subject line “You’re a genius.” has been recovered._

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your saved message has been deleted**

**\--**

_Your saved message with the subject line “You’re a genius.” has been deleted._

* * *

**FROM: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Cluster status**

**\--**

My sincerest apologies, My Diamond! The Peridot we sent to that planet has yet to report back. I am not sure the reason for the delay. I had assumed the travel time took longer than expected.

I apologize for not doing my due diligence in following up on this matter. As soon as I have any news on the Cluster, I will be sure to inform you, My Diamond!

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Cluster status**

**\--**

See that you do.

I want news on my geoweapon and I want it soon. The sooner the Cluster emerges and that eyesore of a planet is wiped off the face of the galaxy, the better.

Displeasing me isn’t wise.

* * *

**FROM: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Cluster status**

**\--**

My Diamond, forgive me, but I must emphasize that the Peridot we sent is the one to blame for this delay. I will be sure to deal with her personally upon her return, rest assured!

Fortunately, this matter is of little consequence. By all accounts, the Cluster will emerge shortly anyway. And from what I've been informed, it’s not as if the fate of that planet is that significant of a matter from a strategic perspective.

In this Gem’s opinion, that is.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL**

 

**Subject: ... pardon?**

**\--**

“Not that significant of a matter”?

Is that a fact?

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: <GROUP: *IT TECHS>**

 

**Subject: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL Commlink Reroute**

**\--**

Have all communications sent to the commlink account PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL rerouted to mine, effective immediately.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: <GROUP: *HARVESTERS>**

 

**Subject: High priority**

**\--**

A Pyrite. Facet2F5L--CUT7XL.

 _Immediately_.

Don’t destroy her physical form just yet. I feel like doing that personally today.

* * *

 **FROM:** **TEMPACCOUNT3432@GUEST**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: High priority**

**\--**

Understood, My Diamond.

Forty-five minutes, give or take.

* * *

**FROM: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: ... pardon?**

**\--**

Please forgive my tone! I swear I meant no offense! It was simply poor word choice! I meant no harm!

I hope I did not anger you, My Diamond.

Are you angry with me?

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PYRITE@Facet2F5L--CUT7XL**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: ... pardon?**

**\--**

Don’t worry about it.

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: You have recovered a deleted message.**

**\--**

_Your deleted message with the subject line “You’re a genius.” has been recovered._

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PINK DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: [Draft] Re: You’re a genius.**

**\--**

I ...

* * *

**FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Your draft has been deleted**

**\--**

_Your drafted communication with the subject line “Re: You’re a genius.” has been deleted._

* * *

**FROM:** **TEMPACCOUNT3432@GUEST**

**TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: high priority**

**\--**

We have her, My Diamond. Whenever you’re ready.

* * *

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: I’ll be out for a while**

**\--**

There’s an urgent matter I must attend to. I will be off-site for a bit.

Make sure to keep up to date on all important communications while I’m gone.

I trust I don’t have to emphasize how ill-advised it is to disappoint me. So don’t.

* * *

===========

**< LOGGING OUT>**

===========


	15. Login Date 5 22 2 <Third Login>

========================================================

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW.**

**USERNAME: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**PASSWORD: **********************

**THANK YOU.**

**< LOGGING IN ...>**

========================================================

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

**< GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED>**

**< SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED>**

========================================================

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: :(**

\--

that poor pyrite ...

she’s probably harvested by now. poor thing ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: :(**

**\--**

Yeah ... that’s terrible. I’m sorry you had to read that.

... that other stuff though ... who’s Pink Diamond? She seems like her and My Diamond were um ...

“ _Friendly_.”

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: huh?**

**\--**

_you don’t know about pink diamond_?!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: huh?**

**\--**

No? Should I have? There’s only three Diamonds.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: pink diamond**

\--

there’s only three diamonds _now_.

i guess they must have covered it up after the rebellion.

pink diamond was the fourth diamond. the planet the rebellion was on was supposed to be hers, but she was shattered by the leader of the rebels: that rose quartz she mentions. that was the whole reason blue diamond ended up taking over afterwards ...

i guess the plan pink diamond mentioned in the message didn’t work ...

the pearl she talks about must have been the renegade pearl. i’m almost certain of it!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Renegade Pearl?**

**\--**

I’m ... pretty sure the story about the Renegade Pearl isn’t real, Pearl. I’ve heard it before, but it’s been disproven as rebel propaganda.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Renegade Pearl?**

**\--**

XD

is that how they’re covering that up?

the renegade pearl is real. i know it for a fact! i saw her and rose quartz try to attack blue diamond with my own eyes once! the pearl cut through quartz soldier’s physical forms like they were _nothing_. it was scary ... but it was also kind of amazing.

blue diamond was angry. i ended up getting treated even worse just for _also being a pearl_ after that attack ...

but honestly? seeing how shaken the whole affair made my diamond was almost worth it.

_almost_.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject:**...

\--

She’s real?

Heh ... wow. Maybe we really have a chance with our plan after all.

I’m sorry Blue Diamond took that out on you for no reason though. Ugh! It’s like everything I hear about her just disgusts me more!

The only silver lining about all that is now I at least know Diamonds are breakable. After seeing how unfair the Diamonds can be that’s a ... _reassuring_ thought.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: :(**

**\--**

yeah ... i can understand that anger ... i really can.

but don’t get too carried away. i don’t want you to every try anything that would get you hurt or worse!

i ... don’t really know what i’d do without you know, pearl ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: :(**

\--

I know, Pearl. I know.

Sorry ... it was just a thought. I won’t do anything stupid. I’m not going anywhere.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: HIGH PRIORITY MESSAGE**

**\--**

<3 <3 <3

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: HIGH PRIORITY MESSAGE**

**\--**

<3

Ugh ... well, all that was interesting, but it still doesn’t fix our problem. We still don’t have any schematics and we still have no idea where your Gem is.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: weeeeellll**

**\--**

weeeeeellll not exactly ...

:D

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: weeeeellll**

**\--**

Oh? What did you do?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: Re: weeeeellll**

**\--**

i may have done something else with yellow diamond’s account :)

tell me how you think this sounds.

\---

_> >Forwarded message<<_

**FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

**TO: <GROUP: *IT TECHS>**

 

**Subject: Schematics [High Priority]**

**-**

Send schematics of the Commlink system as soon as possible for security purposes. Must include locations of all harvested Gems.

It would be unwise to make me wait long for this.

_> >End forwarded message<<_

\---

i already covered my tracks in her account and i can intercept any response to that message as long as i stay on top of it.

pretty good, huh?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: That’s amazing!**

**\--**

Pretty good? You practically nailed her!

This is great! Pearl, you’re a genius!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Re: That’s amazing!**

**\--**

no, you’re the genius. i was trying to think of what you’d do in that situation.

this whole plan wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for you.

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: Thanks**

**\--**

That ... means a lot. Thank you, Pearl. :)

So all we have to do is wait for a response. Then we’ll know exactly where you are and we can

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: ?**

**\--**

**“** we can” what? it looks cut off. did you send that by accident?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: are you there?**

**\--**

pearl?

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

 

**Subject:**

**\--**

... there are some Gems at the door of the office.

This ... this doesn’t look good.

... I really care about you a lot, Pearl. I just want you to know that.

Hang on a second ...

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: what?!**

**\--**

pearl, don’t talk like that, you’re scaring me.

what gems do you see? are they soldiers? what’s happening?!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: what’s wrong?**

**\--**

pearl, are you still there?! if you are, please answer me!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject: pearl?**

**\--**

please pearl. just

please be there.

_please say something_!

* * *

**FROM: PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND**

**TO: PEARL@YELLOWDIAMOND**

 

**Subject:**

**\--**

... please ...


	16. Loose Ends

“You there! Pearl!”

Yellow Pearl looked up from her terminal. She had just enough time to send her last message and shut down the workstation before the Gems walked up to her. She had seen them open the automatic door and simply pretended not to notice them.

There were three of them. The one in front, the one who spoke, was a hulking purple Amethyst with her Gem fitted on her navel. As strange as it was for a soldier, she had a limb enhancer fitted onto her left arm.

The other two, standard grey Quartz soldiers, stood behind the Amethyst. They glared at the Pearl, looking intimidating. They looked like little more than brutish thugs; it was clear the Amethyst was the one in charge.

Yellow Pearl tried her best to look calm. Internally, she was panicking. The moment she saw the soldiers she thought of the messages from Yellow Diamond’s account about the Pyrite being harvested.

_This is it,_ Yellow Pearl thought. _She knows. Somehow Yellow Diamond knows and this is it._

But she resisted the instinct to show fear. She stood up and forced her face to remain neutral.

“Yes?” Yellow Pearl said.

“I’m afraid I have to ask you to come with us,” the Amethyst said in a professional tone.

Yellow Pearl forced a smug grin, relying on all the fake confidence she was so good at manifesting in situations like this.

“I believe you must be mistaken,” Yellow Pearl said. “In case you’re somehow unaware, I’m a trusted Pearl of Yellow Diamond.”

One of the Quartzes snorted at that; Yellow Pearl ignored her.

The Amethyst shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter,” the Amethyst said. “I have orders to bring you with us.”

Yellow Pearl felt a lump in her throat.

“ _Whose_ orders?” she asked.

She wasn’t ready for the answer she received.

“ _Blue Diamond_ ,” the Amethyst said.

Yellow Pearl couldn’t help but show the shock on her face.

“ _What_?” Yellow Pearl said. “But--” She paused, trying to regain her composure. “I--I’m afraid there still must be a misunderstanding.”

“Well, we’re taking you to her now, so you can take it up with her,” the Amethyst said. She reached out to grab the Yellow Pearl’s arm.

Instinctively, Yellow Pearl wrestled away from her grip.

“Get your hands off me!” Yellow Pearl said, raising her voice. “I am a Pearl of Yellow Diamond! You cannot simply take me without her say so!”

“I have my orders,” the Amethyst repeated.

The other two Quartzes took a step forward.

“And I have to emphasize if you resist,” the Amethyst went on, “we have been instructed to--”

Both Quartzes reached behind their backs and pulled out Gem Destabilizers that crackled with electricity.

“-- _Insist_.”

Yellow Pearl felt her hands begin to shake. She clenched her fists.

How? How could Blue Diamond even _suspect_ anything? Blue Pearl said she didn’t even have a Commlink account. It didn’t make any sense!

Yellow Pearl took a breath.

“Then I demand to know the charges against me!” Yellow Pearl said as firmly as she could.

“ _Demand_?!” said one of the Quartzes. She glared and took a step forward. “You little--“

The Amethyst held her hand out. The Quartz stopped. The Amethyst’s eyes lingered on Yellow Pearl for a moment. Yellow Pearl remained unflinching.

Surprisingly, the Amethyst shrugged.

“Fair enough,” the Amethyst said. She allowed the fingers on her limb enhancer to form her screen. After a few quick taps, she turned the screen towards Yellow Pearl. “I don’t know what the big deal is ... but apparently, we’re here about this.”

Yellow Pearl looked at the screen. She felt her chest sink.

On screen was the help desk ticket Yellow Pearl had opened days ago about a nonexistent account harassing her.

The ticket that snippy Peridot had discussed with her before Blue Pearl misdirected her.

The ticket where Yellow Pearl clearly said the account sending her messages was “PEARL@BLUEDIAMOND” before she knew how important it was to _not let other Gems know that._

Yellow Pearl couldn’t believe it. After all the hard effort she had put in to keep Blue Pearl a secret, she had forgotten she had already done something to compromise her.

And somehow, Blue Diamond found out about that.

_Blue Diamond knew there was an account floating around with someone at least claiming to be her Pearl._

Yellow Pearl felt like she was going pale, but she said nothing.

The Amethyst seemed uninterested in Yellow Pearl’s reaction.

“Any more questions? No? Good.” The Amethyst allowed her screen to disappear as the fingers snapped back to her limb enhancer. “Then let’s go.”

Yellow Pearl weighed her options, which were all bad. If she tried to run, she wouldn’t get far from three Quartzes with weapons. If she tried to fight back, she’d lose. Not to mention doing either of those things would make her look guilty, which would only make Blue Diamond dig deeper into this situation. And Yellow Pearl would NOT let Blue Pearl go through anything involving Blue Diamond again. Even if it meant Yellow Pearl’s own life, she would _never_ let that happen.

Which meant the only real option Yellow Pearl had was to go with them and ...

And see Blue Diamond, the one who put Blue Pearl through everything she had ever gone through.

Yellow Pearl straightened up.

“Very well,” Yellow Pearl said. “Let’s go see her then.”

The Amethyst took her tightly by the wrist. Yellow Pearl didn’t risk resisting, especially with the other Quartzes there.

Yellow Pearl let them lead her out the door. She took one glance back at the terminal in Yellow Diamond’s office as she left.

_Don’t worry, Pearl,_ Yellow Pearl thought. _I’ll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe._


End file.
